


Nightmare For Bard.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trick or Treating goes bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare For Bard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very quick Halloween story, loosely based on my own childhood experience...Hope you enjoy it.

It was a Halloween that Bard would never forget, as much as he wanted to. Tilda would always remember it as being the best Halloween ever. Even as an adult she would regale her friends with the tale. And Thranduil….well he couldn’t remember any of it.

They had started off all right, except instead of waiting at the street like other parents, Thranduil flounced up to the door with Tilda. Bard had tried to get him not to but Thran had giving him a look of shock.

“Do you see my costume?!” He said dramtically. “I look fabulous!” Bard had to admit that his husband was the one man who could dress as a fairy and not look ridcuolus. He looked pretty damn good.

So Bard just watched as neighbors laughed at Thranduils antics. Bard was hardly shocked when they gave him and Tilda extra candy. 

“See Tilda,” Thranduil said giggling with delight. “I told you we would make a great team! Look at all the candy we got!”

It was when they got to the houses that were having parties that things took a turn for the worst, at least in Bard’s view. When the door was opened to the duo Tilda shouted “Trick or Treat!” and Thranduil, “TRICK OR DRINK!” 

Bard was horrified. Why he was surprised when instead of outrage at Thranduil’s request he was proptly given a drink. And Thranduil being Thranduil, drank it. 

By the time they reached the Baggins/Oakenshield household, Thranduil was in fine form and full of liquor. Bard was none too pleased with him but Tilda was just loving every minute of it. 

Tilda and Thranduil ran up to the door and rang the bell but instead of Bilbo, it was Thorin who answered. Thranduil grinned and shouted “Trick or Drink!”

It was the one house that neither of them got anything.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
